Angela (Mercy76)
by Xavirne
Summary: Inspired by Blake Shelton's song "Austin." If desired, you can think of this as a continuation of "Dear God," my other Mercy76 fic. Or, if you prefer, this could be a stand alone. Regardless, it's nothing overly fancy. Just a short and sweet Mercy76 fic with some Jack/Ana interactions!


With his worsening mood, Ana decided she didn't have a choice. It was time she let him in on her biggest secret, the secret that kept her sane.

" _Jack_ ," her tired eyes panned across the mahogany coffee table to fall on his rather defiant pair of blue eyes. Despite being an adult, he sometimes acted like a child. Old habits die hard, she supposed.

Smirking before shaking her head, she spoke his name again. " _Jack_ ," this time she took on a more motherly tone, "I do think you'll want to pay attention. It's about Angela."

In a split second, his posture changed. He was no longer keeping his arms crossed over his chest, putting up a front. No, now he was leaning into the table. He was eager to learn what Ana had to share, though his face was a mix of emotions. Concern, passion, longing, angst, guilt-it danced over edge of him.

"Nothing's wrong," she quickly added, immediately picking up on the panic as it consumed his dulled blue orbs, "I just... I just thought it was finally time I come clean."

"Come clean?" His brows furrowed. "About Angela?" He moved into the table more.

If she was coming clean, it could only mean one thing. She was seeing someone. Taken. Hell, probably dating Jesse or Pharah. "She's not seeing someone, is she?" He didn't want to ask it, but he knew he had to.

Amused, Ana chuckled. "No, no. She's single and very much keeps her nose in her work."

"Oh," his sigh of relief loosened his shoulders. He seemed more at peace now, less tense. "So...?" His brow cocked, "What about her then?"

"I have a proposal," she began.

" _Ana_ ," his coy smirk came into play, "you know I can't accept that. My heart belongs t-"

She swatted at him. "You're just as bad as Fareeha. Always interrupting me!" She huffed, though her demeanor didn't change. She was still as inviting and endearing as before. If she couldn't baby her little princess, Jack would have to do. Even if he was much older.

 _Cheeky bastard._

"As I was trying to say, I have a proposal. You asked me to tell you that I don't check on Fareeha. We both know I do. But do you know the level to which I interact with her?"

His head slipped to the side. "I presume the same level as mine-pictures from afar."

Slowly, she shook her head. "No."

This caught Jack's attention. Just how was Ana interacting with Fareeha then? There was no way she would actually meet with her and compromise their mission. She would never put Fareeha in harm's way. So... so what was she doing? Did she have better tech? Was she recording her?

"I meet with her."

" _WHAT_!?" He practically fell from his chair. The second he regained his composure, he reached across the table to threaten the Egyptian. "And you fucking crazy!" His gestures were dramatic as the venom on his tongue consumed him.

He went into a five minute lecture about how she was stupid and naive, amongst other things.

" _JACK_ ," she scolded him. "I am old, not blind. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. I meet with Fareeha at small cafes. I wear a disguise. Alter my voice. We exchange intel. She tells me how Overwatch is and I tell her where Talon agents are. How else do you think I know exactly where Angela will be?"

"But..." his crooked brow made her chuckle. He looked like a kid who was just given the birds and bees talk for the first time. He was truly having a hard time wrapping his head around this. Was it really that hard to believe that she was still a stealthy? As wise? As brilliantly genius? _And_ capable?

"But she doesn't know it's me. I've told her I'm an old family friend. That I've known her since before she was even born. That I knew her mother. We've built up a relationship. She calls me Bastet."

"The Egyptian goddess?"

"Of protection, joy, family, and love."

It clicked and he gave Ana a smile. "How fitting. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're able to speak with her but... what does this have to do with me?"

"Call her."

His lips fell apart. Her words were so forthright.

"Tell her."

He hesitated. He was ready to sputter out a 'but.'

"No buts, Jack. She'll be safe. You know she won't tell a soul."

"But what if-"

"People already have suspicions. Don't make her have to hear it from someone else. _You_ tell her."

"But," as much as he wanted to talk to her, tell her he was okay, he wasn't sure he could.

"Give me your phone."

Jack blinked at her, confusion evident in his eyes. Why did she want his phone?

" _Phone_ ," she wiggled her hand at him. " _Now_."

Still, he remained frozen.

It was starting to register. She was going to call Angela.

"Don't make me count to ten," she half-teased, half-threatened.

Reluctantly, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"This her number?" she looked at the only programmed number in the phone. His small nod answered her question. "Good. Now watch and learn."

"WHA-"

She hit dial and he fell silent. He nervously twiddled his thumbs while trying to make the beads of sweat that appeared on his brow magically disappear. Calling Angela was definitely the hardest thing he'd done in a long time.

Three rings and then the answering machine.

Ana tossed the phone into his hands. Scrambling to grab it, he waited to hear her voice. Her message.

"If you're calling about my apartment, I sold it. If this is Tuesday night, I'm out bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time; I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And, P.S., if this is Jack, I still love you."

The cell phone fell to the floor. He heard but he couldn't believe. What kind of woman would hang on that long, especially for a ghost? A dead man?

Fumbling, he reached down to close the phone. The second he cut off the call, he turned to Ana.

"Well, I think that answers that question," she purred. " _Though_ ," she was chuckling again, "I'm not sure I would call you smooth. You forgot to leave your number." Shaking her head, Ana pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't just call and hang up. She'll think you're trying to sell her something. And her message clearly stated, that's wasting your time."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack's hand wrapped around the ancient phone.

"Wh-what do I tell her?"

"How about you give her your number and a time?" Ana's motherly smile was showing. "You know, so you don't accidentally get a call from her when we're in the middle of a firefight," she winked.

Collecting her tea, she wandered off into another room to let all of this sink in.

Knowing that Angela was holding out for a miracle, for him, just made this all the harder.

What... what _would_ he tell her?

* * *

Waiting three days, he finally gathered up the courage to call her back. He still had no idea what he'd say, but he had three rings and a message to help him come up with something.

"If it's Friday night, I'm at DVa's game. And first thing Saturday, if it isn't sunny, I'll be heading out to the lab and be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And, PS, if this is Jack, I still love you."

When the tone came over the phone, Jack did all he could think of-give her a time on Sunday when he'd call her back, as, like Ana stated, they didn't need to be in cover and for his phone to go off.

It was abrupt and without any context, but he didn't care. If she was interested, she would answer.

A part of him hoped she's just delete it. But... the other half? Oh he wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Pacing nervously, he looked over at Ana. "What if she doe-"

"What if your nose falls off? What if you turn into a cat? What if, what if!" She shook her head. "Stop worrying. This is Angela. Just... know that she can get carried away and that she could still be at the lab." She gave him a sweet smile. "Maybe she isn't even home yet. So don't sweat it! Just, please, _please_ , remember to leave your number this time."

He hit dial.

Hands trembling, he sucked in his breath, hoping it would calm him. It didn't. It did jack shit. It also made him miss the number of rings.

Disappointed eyes moved to Ana. ' _Machine_ ,' he mouthed.

"Working," she whispered back. "Leave number."

When he heard the click, he sighed. It was time to hear the same message he already heard on Friday.

"If your calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should have listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know that you're not gone."

His brows furrowed. This-this wasn't the same message?

"And by the way _boy_ this is no machine your talking to! Can't you tell, this is Angela and I still love you."


End file.
